Surviving On
by yuuki24688
Summary: 5 years ago Kami and Spirit died as the tower burned, making sure Maka escapes but they ended their lives there. Yet again when Maka decides to die, Soul saves her. Will she survive and carry on or will she continue her suicide attempts?


**A really tragic story that popped up in my head! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy it alright? I'm kind of proud of this actually ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

As Soul's pianist fingers traced along the wooden boards that had been nailed to the wall of the once pastel white tower, he gazed above him to see a spiral staircase that at least went twenty stories high. He never seemed to notice this structure in the neighborhood before, perhaps he had wandered off too far on his own then he should have.

He had ran from the Evans Mansion as his parents scolded him for playing such dark music and why he couldn't be more like Wes and he was entirely sick of it. He knew that they favored his brother more but they didn't have to go all-out on the fact that he was inferior to Wes.

The albino boy knew it well; he had seen the potential of a prodigy in his brother but never in himself. His brother was sociable and he played with easy grace with a good amount of record companies who wanted him under their wing to bring up their company's name.

Due to such unfortunate circumstances, he was cast away and only left to entertain guests who thought he had a charm and an arranged marriage that was set for him so that he could have been some use to his prestigious family.

He was a mere tool – a hindrance in his parents' eyes who thought his existence was nothing at all.

He continued to stroll up the tower as he studies the beautiful drawings that were embedded into the wall, looking at how pretty it was. The pictures were worthy of compliment, the intricate designs were rather vivid and it was very detailed. The wooden stairs creaked at his every step as he realized the horrible stench that was omitted out from the bare ground of the first floor as he continued his sluggish ascend upwards.

Meanwhile an ash-blonde girl was hiding in the room, her jade green eyes widened in fear of getting caught as she caught a white-haired figure creep up her tower, willing for her pants to stop. No one had intruded her tower before, the hedge that surrounded it after so many years of abandonment made it concealed from the world.

Finally reaching the top of the tower, Soul gasped in amazement as he looked at the view before him. He could see the beautiful greenery that was so much more beautiful from the tree he used to climb, his mansion poking out slight from a huge amount of trees that surrounded it. He could see the birds flying off in a distance and chirping a cheerful song.

The tower had been taller than he thought it was but it was rather oddly shaped. It was completely round with little slit windows and pointed tops liked the church he went to every Sunday. It wasn't a spire; the roof was flat with battlements around the edge of the tower and flowers growing out of the cracks from the tower.

He wished life was this calm as he stood there, taking in cleansing breaths from the small parapet that made sure he wouldn't fall off. He would stay there forever if he could – he loved the peaceful atmosphere that the tower casted and how it was isolated from mankind.

As night slowly came, he knew he had to go. The maids would be seeking him out soon and he definitely did not want them to discover the sanctuary he had found. Slowly getting out of the tower, he walked back, feeling all his tension from hours before released.

After possibly a hundred paces and he was at the edge of the pond, he suddenly heard a piercing cry from the tower.

Weaving his head around to face the tower, he gasped in horror as he watched thick black smoke billow out of the tower. It was ablaze; and there was a petite young girl that stood in the midst of the inferno at the parapet as she stood there expectantly as if someone was there to meet her.

He didn't understand why she wasn't getting out of that death trap as that question continuously ran through his mind as he drew closer to the burning tower, running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him.

He didn't know what overwhelm him to save the ash-blonde girl that came into his view; he felt a connection between both of them that he would never know. She continued to scream in pain as the fire bit her skin which made him more desperate to save the unknown girl.

Jumping over the burning pieces of wood that was soon going to turn into ash, he raced up to the top of the tower only to see the girl fainted onto the ground, the fire licking her dress that was tattered and torn.

He could hear the roaring of the flames and the blistering heat that it emitted as the fumes lurched his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. Coughing as he blinked away the tears tat invaded his eyes as the smoke continued to prick it, he picked up the unconscious girl bridal style, looking for a way to escape.

Looking for an escape, he knew he couldn't go by the stairs as it collapsed a few moments ago with a loud thud. He was slowly losing consciousness and he needed to get out of there immediately. Looking below and sighted the pond, he jumped with all his worth, hoping to find its mark.

They plunged into the pond with a splash as the tower continued to burn on, catching the attention of the neighborhood as they scurried to see what had happened in the middle of the forest. They found the young master of the Evans afloat at the side of the pond, unconscious.

They pulled him to shore as they tended to his burns, wondering why there was a tower in the middle of nowhere and how was it set on fire. Some people commented that it was arson but they didn't know why Soul would be here in the middle of the forest were carnivorous animals lurked in the shadows.

Days passed since Soul slipped into coma, no one knew whether he would wake up but chances were low that he would.

The odds were against him but in him, he was fighting on with himself in hopes of knowing the true identity of the mysterious girl that he had saved.

Weeks passed, when his red eyes cracked open to see the world again as his friends rushed to his bed side in relief.

"Don't you ever do that to us again Soul Evans!" Tsubaki cried as she clutched onto his hands, with Liz, Patty, Kid and Black*Star standing there warily on the sidelines as the black-haired beauty poured her worry into Soul.

"What happened to the blonde girl?" Soul said weakly as he tried to sit up.

His friends looked at him incredulously, thinking he was utterly insane. "What do you mean by blonde girl? There was none when your rescuers saved you." Tsubaki frowned, getting him a glass of water.

"I'm sure there was." Soul argued.

"You must have lost it." Liz chuckled. "Hit your head too hard?" She teased.

"Why was there a tower there anyway?" Soul questioned.

"Well years ago, the Albarn family lived there. They were a nice family as Father said. Sadly, someone set the tower on fire and all of them died there tragically. We are still finding out why the tower wasn't burnt to the ground previously. Their daughter was never found though; she was believed to be dead. No one could survive in the wild after all." Kid answered, crossing his arms symmetrically.

"I see….." Soul murmured, sipping the glass of water.

Little did they know, the girl that he saw was no figure of imagination but the actual daughter, Maka Albarn. She wasn't a mirage – she was alive and in pain.

Behind a thick bush that was behind the tower was the green-eyed girl who cried in despair as the pain of the wound that she got from the fire continued to burn in her, she wished nothing more the mysterious boy to never had saved her.

She had waited for this moment for 5 years after painstakingly rebuilding the tower the way it was when she lived there happily with her parents. She wanted to die they same tragic death they had when they were encountered by their enemies who set the tower on fire and forced Kami and Spirit to throw their daughter out of the tower to give her a chance to live and not be caught by their nemesis.

They wanted their daughter to live her life to her fullest and decided to end their lives along with the ones that hunted them once and for all. Maka never forgot the emotional pain that dug into her heart as she watched her parents fight in the tower for her to survive.

She knew that they wouldn't make it out alive and she could never carry on. They were dead because of her and she would never forgive herself for such a thing. And yet here again, a stranger she never knew saved her from the demise she planned for herself without a second thought.

She didn't know what to do with her existence; it seemed like nothing without a family, a home. As she crawled into the dark forest, her tears and drops of blood stained the soil, knowing that she would do anything to embrace death again.

**Years later~**

Pulling the hood lower as they approached the town that Soul once lived in, Maka and Soul were looking around, trying figure out the change.

Maka knew this place, she would never forget. Her parents' graves were here but Soul didn't need to know that.

"You know, I once saved a girl who fainted in the midst of a burning tower? It was located somewhere over there. People called me crazy as there was no one else other than me." Soul said as he shook his head, trying to point behind the hedge. Maka's face paled as he continued the story, how could she be so stupid not to know he was her savior years back.

She remembered almost dying from starvation and dehydration but a DWMA student found her while they were on a mission and fed and cloth her well, being her back to Death City with Lord Death sponsoring her for her studies and such.

The grim reaper knew her connection to his best meister and weapon, seeing that she had inherited Kami's features. He slowly revealed to her parent' history bit by bit and each time she would break down, her fingers turning into small scythes as she cut herself with it. Lord Death had to knock her out to stop her from inflicting harm to herself, knowing how much it hurt her to remember her parents.

Slowly, she got over it and didn't tear up anymore even after hearing their names. It was a secret between both of them – no one would ever know. She still loathed herself and nothing would ever change that.

They were both surprised to see the tower built back again though her wound was slowly opening up again, feeling the lost she had felt years back. It was coming back at her twice harder than before; she knew she wouldn't be the master of her emotions anymore soon.

Soul criticized as they continued to climb up the stairs, saying that the people who redrew weren't as detailed as the previous artist. Something had changed in the tower, on what used to be the bare floor had her parent's tomb and along with hers although she was never dead. It seemed to become a popular spot for praying as it represented family love that no one would ever forget.

Sitting on the railing, Maka looked at the view. "Hey Soul…."

"Yea, Maka?" Soul asked, alarmed to see his meister crying.

"Would you be upset if I lied to you about my past?" She asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Depends." He shrugged. "I'm not a kind of person to hold grudges anyway."

"Well…. My name isn't Maka Rivera... It's Maka Albarn. I'm the girl you saved years ago." She said quietly, preparing for his disbelief to strike her.

Surprising her, Soul hugged her tightly. "I know."

"W-W-What?" She asked shocked, pulling away.

"I knew it all along. I asked Lord Death about it but he told me never to bring it up unless you opened up to me." He said, smiling sadly at her. "I'm sorry for your loss anyways."

"Soul….. I'm sorry….. I never got over it." She whispered, before she pushed herself off the railing and heard Soul shout as he couldn't reach her before she closed her eyes and imagined her parents smiling at her before she hit the concrete floor, ending her life forever.

* * *

**So sorry for the sad ending . Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you loved it, don't forget to give it a favorite! And if you are hungry to read more, check out my other stories like **_**To Trust**_**, **_**Love is Complicated**_**, **_**Wishes**_**, **_**Mixed Enemies**_**, **_**One Word Prompt**_** or **_**Different**_**! Or maybe all XDDD that's all I have to offer ya!**


End file.
